Renata
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Ichiru Yamashita. Her alias. Japan. Her escape from Italy. Nanimori High. Her escape from everything mafia related. Reborn. Everything she was trying to escape from.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SORRY!!!! xD when i got out of school KHR has been the only thing i've been working on!!! i've been trying to update "documentary" i promise!!**

* * *

**Day 1:**

"Has anyone seen Ichiru??"

"I haven't seen him all day…Did he even come to school?"

"I saw him this morning for sure!"

"We need to find him before school ends!!"

The girls ran off and a white haired boy stuck his head out from a room. He chew on the gum in his mouth some more before pulling back into the classroom to peek at the calendar on the wall. He withheld a groan as he popped the air pockets in the gum within his mouth.

February 14.

What an annoying day.

He scratched the back of his neck and shut the door behind him. He stopped walking when he heard the shuffling of paper beneath his foot. A pink heart had been left behind by one of the girls. A name was written on it in black sharpie.

Some genius had suggested some crack game for all of Nanimori High to participate in. Every student was given a heart, pink for girls and white for boys. All throughout the day, with the exception to during classes, students had the chance of receiving anther student's heart if they spoke out.

Ichiru had only agreed on the event thinking that the day would be quiet on Valentine's day for once. Instead, girls ran up to any boy the found attractive and spoke to them. Then they'd shove their paper hearts and any other Valentine gift into his arms and run off giggling.

After witnessing it happen to several people, he made sure to avoid everyone. As soon as the bell signaling the end of class sounded, he slipped out through the crowd of students. At this point, Ichiru wasn't in the least bit concerned about class for the day. It wasn't like any of the teachers could really teach properly on Valentine's day… He should go find a place to sleep… and sleep.

He made sure his crumbled white heart was in his pocket before making his way to the infirmary. Sure the new nurse was a little weird, and he definitely didn't accept anyone that wasn't a female, but Ichiru had always slept in the infirmary.

The white haired boy opened the sliding door and stepped inside the infirmary. Doctor Shamal looked up to see if a girl had come into the infirmary. His face fell slack when he saw that it was just Ichiru.

"Eh, it's just you again," he waved the boy off, "Go away."

Ichiru ignored the man and continued to the empty bed in the corner of the infirmary. Doctor Shamal scowled and followed the whitette, with a crumbled piece of paper on it.

"If you're going to sleep here again, you need to get this," the doctor said to the boy who was already on the bed.

He held out the crumbled paper for the boy to grab. Ichiru read what had been written on the paper and stared at the doctor. His white brows tilted in amusement.

"You're shopping list?"

"What?" The doctor snatched the paper away and read through it quickly. He frowned and pulled out another piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Ichiru.

"Another cosplay outfit?"

"Yes, the nurse's skirt has to be shorter this time."

Ichiru gave him a deadpanned look and turned on his side, pulling the white sheets over him.

"K-kid!" the doctor exclaimed while holding the returned paper in his hands.

"I'll ask my sister to do it," Ichiru said and ignored the man from then on. It wasn't like he had a sister. No, when Ichiru Yamashita got home, he would have to make the cosplay uniform for the perverted doctor. Why? No, he wasn't a boy with a clothing fetish or some otaku. In actuality, Ichiru Yamashita was female. Only one student in the entire school knew that fact though, and Ichiru planned to keep it that way.

"Bring a picture of her wearing it!"

"Hell no."

* * *

Ichiru moaned in her sleep when she felt someone nudged her in the side.

"Hey kid, get up, school's out."

It was the doctor again. Ichiru would have frowned, she didn't exactly like the doctor making any contact with her. Not just because he was a sketchy doctor in appearance but because he gave off an ominous aura. One that she didn't want any part with either. Ichiru covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her mouth. She jumped out of the bed and waved the doctor off. Sometimes she wondered if he even was a doctor. It wasn't like she ever saw his medical degree…

Ichiru was making her way to the entrance of the school when someone ran right into her.

"Ah, Yamashita!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said nervously, "I wasn't looking where I was going…"

Ichiru shushed the boy with her hand and looked around. Good, no girls had heard.

"Oh, are you having trouble too?" Tsuna asked.

The white haired teenager nodded as she looked around again.

"Tsuna, you have to give Yamashita your heart now."

"E-Eh what?" Tsuna spun away from Ichiru to look at the baby behind him.

"B-but Yamashita is a b-boy!"

"You spoke to him," the suit bearing baby snatched Tsuna's paper heart and gave it to the confused Ichiru.

_I was saving that for Kyoko!!_ Tsuna cried out in his mind.

Tsuna was stopped short from pulling out a handful of his own hair when Ichiru tapped his shoulder. She pointed to the gates of the school where Kyoko was leaving.

"Oh," Ichiru said an almost surprised look on her face, before it was replaced with an amused expression, "I thought for sure you'd have gotten some chocolate from Kyoko-chan eh…"

Tsuna went back to pulling his hair in frustration.

"I haven't yet and I don't know if she's given any to anyone else either!!"

"Eh, why don't you go ask and find out?" Ichiru asked simply.

"Wh-what!? I can't!"

Ichiru shrugged her shoulders.

"Should I then?"

Ichiru left the stunned Tsuna before he could respond. She ran to catch up with Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko," she called out causing the other girl to turn.

"Oh, Ichiru!" Kyoko smiled, "A lot of the girls were looking for you, you know?"

Ichiru winced and held a finger to her mouth.

"Shhh, they'll smell meee."

Kyoko laughed and Ichiru took it as an initiative to continue speaking.

"But, Kyoko, I noticed Sawada didn't get chocolate today," she nudged Kyoko in the side with her elbow.

"Did you not make any yesterday?"

"Actually, I'm making some today with friends," Kyoko poked her friend in the side, "What about you, huh?"

Kyoko Sasagawa, the only person in all of Nanimori high to know Ichiru was actually a girl. Well maybe Hibari Kyouya knew, but it wasn't like Ichiru was going to validate that possibility any time soon.

Ichiru put her hands up in surrender, "But Kyoko, you forget that I am a boy~"

Kyoko gave her friend a playful push, "Just wait till White Day comes round!"

The white haired girl only smiled widely, "I've done well to avoid every girl and chocolate today."

"So you slept in the infirmary again?"

"Shhhh."

Kyoko laughed, "One day the disciplinary committee is going to catch you Ichiru!"

"Aw, don't jinx me Kyoko!!"

Kyoko only laughed more.

"Oh, why don't you come with me?" Kyoko suddenly said.

"Come…?"

"To make some chocolate!"

"But…"

"I mean you don't have to, but it's just that you've been walking with me this whole time…"

Ichiru blinked and turned around. Well, she was definitely not anywhere near Nanimori high anymore.

_Huh, when did that happen…_

"Well?"

"Huh?" Ichiru turned her head around to reply, "Oh, yeah, why not."

"Good!" Kyoko clapped her hands together, "Since we're already here and all!"

Ichiru turned around completely and stared at the house in front of her. She stared, turned to Kyoko, and then pointed to the house next to the one in front of her.

"Isn't _that_ your house?"

"Yup."

Then the door to the house opened.

"Oh, you're here Kyoko and you brought a friend too!"

"…Isn't that Tsunayoshi's mom?"

* * *

"Okay," Ichiru scratched the back of her neck, "So you're Haru, I-Pin, Lambo, Fuuta, and Bianchi?"

She pointed to each person as she called his or her name.

"Yep, that's right," Haru said with a smile.

"…Say, Haru…"

"Yes?" "…Can you, uh, give me some room-?

"-can I hug you?"

"Wh-what?"

Before Ichiru could give a proper answer, Haru hugged the white haired girl. Ichiru looked at Kyoko for help, but she was already giggling to herself. Fuuta had already left the room and Lambo had been chased upstairs by I-Pin. Bianchi was preparing some cookware.

Haru eventually let go of Ichiru. Then proceeded to hug herself and sway side-to-side.

"Mmm, hugs are so nice~"

"Um…okay…" Ichiru intentionally took a step away from Haru.

"By the way Ichiru," Haru paused mid-sway to look directly at Ichiru.

"Yes?" Ichiru answered, somewhat wary of what would follow.

"You're a boy right?" Haru uncrossed her arms to put a hand under her chin, "How can you take such good care of your hair?? I mean it's soo looongg and it's still so silky-"

"**Welcome back Tsuna!!"**

"Oh, well it looks like Tsunayoshi is home, so I'm going to go seat in the living room bye."

Ichiru headed to the exit to the kitchen where Kyoko was leaning out into the hallway.

"Hey Tsuna," Kyoko said with a wave.

Ichiru stuck her head out to give her greetings also when her hand twitched.

"Boxers again Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's face flushed red before Kyoko spoke again.

"We're going to start making Valentine's chocolate now."

"Eh!?" Tsuna almost jumped in place.

Haru popped out from behind Ichiru, who edged away as discreetly as possible.

"We were going to make them yesterday, but I had test so I ask her to switch it today."

"Ah…But…Wait, why is it at my house?" Tsuna asked.

"So you can have a spare set of clothes," Ichiru whispered obviously to Tsuna with a grin.

Haru laughed loudly and slapped Ichiru on the back, "You're so silly Ichiru!"

Ichiru almost stumbled forward.

"Bianchi is going to teach us how to make chocolate!"

Ichiru frowned. Kyoko could have just asked her how to make chocolate. She knew how too…it wasn't that hard. Oh well. Less work for Ichiru~

Then Tsuna suddenly yelled right into her ear.

"**EH?! THAT MEANS-!"**

"From now on the kitchen's going to be off limits to boys!"

"Bye bye!"

And so while Ichiru's ears were still ringing, Haru gave the whitette a shove.

"Eh…" Ichiru looked up to see Tsuna in a frenzy.

"Um, yeah, Tsunayoshi, I'm going to use your bathroom…"

Ichiru quickly excused herself from the boxer toting boy.

* * *

Tsuna quickly gathered everyone not involved in the poisonous chocolate cooking into his room. He spotted Ichiru coming out of one of the bathrooms and heading to the kitchen. He quickly ran and grabbed the white haired boy.

"O-oi Tsunayoshi," Ichiru exclaimed, startled by Tsuna's sudden appearance, "what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing??"

"…Going to taste the chocolate?"

"DON'T DO THAT!!" Tsuna exclaimed while crossing his arms.

Ichiru only stared at him like he was insane. Tsuna started to sweat. How could he explain to Ichiru that he couldn't eat anything that Bianchi cooked without saying anything about the mafia??

"Bianchi can't cook!" he blurted out.

"That's not nice to say," Ichiru said blankly.

"B-but it's seriously poisonous!!"

"That's even _more _not nice to say."

"_GAH!! _How can I let you know how serious this is?!"

"Oh look, it's Fuuta and the other kids… and a baby…?"

Tsuna watched as Ichiru completely ignored him and Lambo clung onto Ichiru's legs to escape from I-Pin. He watched as a lollipop from Lambo's hair had fallen out while Lambo was jumping up and down.

"Ah Ichi-"

_**BANG!**_

"R-Reborn!! Why'd you do that??"

The Arcobaleno had fired at the lollipop causing it to shatter and fall all over Lambo.

"It's no good to have candy in your hair, no-good Tsuna."

Ichiru turned to the baby.

"I-It's you!!"

Reborn tilted his fedora up ever so slightly so Ichiru could see his eyes.

"It is you," Ichiru shouted while grabbing his own white hair.

"Ichiru you know-" Fuuta started but was interrupted by Lambo.

"D-DON'T IGNORE L-LAMBO!!" He pulled out his Ten-Year Bazooka and pointed it at himself.

"No, Lambo don't!" Tsuna tried to grab the bazooka from Lambo only to cause the Bovine to pull it away while he pulled the trigger. The bullet going off course to the person closest to Lambo.

Ichiru.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**For anyone who isn't used to how i do POVs (with genderbenders)  
**

**if the person(A)(POV) thinks the character(B) is a boy(or girl) then (B) is written as he**


	2. Five Seconds

**Day 2: Five Seconds  


* * *

**

**My thanks to Hibari-chi, and easterlily16 for reviewing!! Thanks for everyone who fav/alerted so soon too xD**

* * *

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!! How will I explain this to Ichiru?!_

Tsuna was busily pulling out his hair that he didn't notice that the Ichiru of the future hadn't appeared.

"He's not here," Fuuta said worried.

"What?" Tsuna turned to the spot where Ichiru had disappeared.

"Wh-where'd he go??"

"This isn't good," Reborn said.

"Reborn! What happened to Ichiru??"

"Most likely she's dead."

It took five seconds for what Reborn had said to fully register in Tsuna's mind.

"Wh-what makes you say that?! And like I said earlier! Yamashita is a boy!!"

"A," Reborn smacked Tsuna on the head, "she's not here."

He kicked Tsuna, "B, you're 'Yamashita' may be a boy, but I know who she is. Don't you know who I am?"

Tsuna swallowed down any words he was about to say. It definitely wouldn't do him any good to go up against his _home tutor_.

"If anything, Yamashita should be back within the five minute frame right?" Fuuta asked since Tsuna stopped talking.

"Most likely," Reborn said and hopped off the bed, "For now, let's focus on our other crisis."

"Wh-what? But Yamashi-"

"Do you want to die today?"

"L-Let's go stop Bianchi!"

* * *

_meanwhile…_

"_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit-"_

'Ichiru' was running as fast as she could. As soon as she had _woken_ up some man was carrying her on his shoulder. So naturally she kicked him in the guts and started running. But unfortunately the man had things to follow her. Some sort of robot or something.

"_Shhhiiiiittttt!!!"_

The white haired girl was thrown up in the air as the explosion from one of the robot's attacks sent her flying.

_This is _not_ how I wanted to spend my day!!_

She breathed heavily as she hid behind a tree clutching a bleeding arm. The man had also shot at her while she was fleeing and managed to hit her arm. It had been a long while since she had this sort of action. Obviously there was a reason she avoided it.

Then she heard a click. A gun was pressed against her forehead. She looked to the side and saw someone in goggles and a cloak. Before either person could speak Ichiru disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Ichiru let out a long curse as she felt actual flooring beneath her. Unfortunately, she had met the flooring quite roughly. Her arm had stopped bleeding, actually she could feel the bullet wound closing up already. She sucked in a deep breath and tried pulling the bullet out. She couldn't do it though. Her eyes had been clouded by blood that had flown into them.

"_Has it been that long?" _

A small but firm hand grabbed her arm.

"Reborn," Ichiru started.

"You're wound still hasn't closed up fully," the baby said observing the wound.

"I'm trying to get the bullet out."

"This wound should have closed up already," Reborn said firmly.

"I know already! It's been a long time since I've gotten hurt okay??" Ichiru snapped.

"Because you ran away," Reborn said in a simple tone while his fedora was lowered over his eyes.

Ichiru turned away, but didn't pull away, not that she could. She was full aware of the Arcobaleno's strength.

"Renata," Reborn said, calling the white-haired girl by her actual name.

"What?" Renata snapped again and immediately cursed as she felt something pierce the skin of her arm.

"This is going to hurt," Reborn said simply.

"Say that before you do something like that!!" Renata hissed.

"You're wound closed up while we were talking," Reborn said and a blood coated bullet hit the ground.

Renata turned away. She couldn't look at him. After how hard she had tried with everything and here he was.

"You got shot twice," another bullet hit the ground.

"Thanks for noticing," she said dryly.

Reborn said nothing in reply, rather, all that followed was series of falling objects and Tsuna's and Fuuta's shouts. Renata stared down the hallway at the steps where she heard running footsteps.

"EH?! Y-Yamashita!! You're bleeding!!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran over, Fuuta only steps behind.

"What happened in the future to make something like this happen?" Fuuta asked, brows furrowed.

"Don't worry about it," Renata said and stood up easily. She waved the two off and removed her hand from her arm.

"See? I'm not bleeding anymore," she even poked her arm. No blood came out.

"Anyway," Reborn cut in, "Tsuna, let her borrow some clothes!"

"Wh-What?!"

"No, it's fine," Renata said quickly before Tsuna could even think about leaving, "I'll just head home."

That way, Renata could run home to her empty apartment and try thinking of another way to escape Japan undetected.

"Be quick about it no-good Tsuna," Reborn said completely disregarding Renata's input.

"You're 'Yamashita' has something to confess, once she's washed off."

"He does??""…I do?"

"Yes."

* * *

"…It fits well," Renata said observing the Namimori uniform she was wearing.

Tsuna scratched his head, "Well, my mom had gotten me a bigger uniform hoping that I'd grow into it…"

"…I see," Renata scratched the side of her face, "I'll clean it and bring it back, I promise."

"No, it's fine, you can have it," Tsuna said face flushing. He didn't know if he could take it back after a girl had been wearing it…

"Moving on," Reborn kicked Tsuna's arm, "I believe someone has something else to say."

Tsuna winced as he held his wounded arm but nonetheless turned to Renata expectantly.

"Yamashita?"

Renata breathed deeply and bowed.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi, my name isn't Yamshita, Ichiru, rather my name is Renata Contiello."

"Hiiii??? Someone else from the Mafia??"

"Not exactly," Fuuta said while opening his rankings book.

"Eh?"

"Well, the Contiello family was a very special family," he flipped a few pages, "they had made the best wives for any Mafioso, though I heard that family had died off already."

Five seconds.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna exclaimed while standing up, "B-but Yamashita-" "Renata Contiello," Reborn reminded while pinching Tsuna's leg.

Tsuna immediately recoiled and fell on the ground nursing his leg.

"Tsuna you probably don't know why the Contiello make the best wives, do you?" Fuuta said while closing his book.

"It's because the women can't die," Reborn said.

"What?" Tsuna turned to the white-haired girl in front of him.

"Yamashi- I mean Renata, what does that mean?" "Just as they said Tsunayoshi," Renata said scratching the back of her neck, "I can't die. There's only one person who can kill me and that'd be my future husband."

"…what?"

"Do you see no-good Tsuna?" Reborn said, "It's perfect for a Mafioso because he doesn't have to worry about his wife."

"But Fuuta said the Contiello family died off…"

Renata shook her head, "That's because I'm the only girl, the last two generations have been all boys and I'm the only girl. If I don't bear a daughter, then the family will die off."

"And since Renata here tried to run away from her marriage, her family has given up, and has been recorded as fin."

Renata groaned.

"And I tried so hard too…"

"…So who is Renata's husband to be then?" Tsuna asked.

"NO ONE!!" Renata exclaimed slamming her arms onto the ground beside her. Her face completely flushed red in embarrassment.

"It's me."

Five seconds.

"R-Reborn?!"

* * *

Renata was actually kept in relative peace after that. A fifteen year old version of Lambo had appeared just as Tsuna was going to question Renata and Reborn. Then shortly after Bianchi had barged in and called Lambo, Romeo. Tsuna took off running in his boxers along with the older Lambo, shouting some sort of nonsense, and Bianchi had actually followed him.

She was finally sitting on the couch downstairs doing nothing. Her arms limp beside her and her head leaning against the wall. She sighed, some peace finally.

"How long has it been?"

Renata almost jumped. She didn't turn but instead closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Almost two years since I last did any sort of mafia work."

"That's why your abilities are delayed right now."

"…Yeah."

"We'll have to fix that."

Renata's eyes shot open as she heard Reborn loading his gun. He pointed it at her and mocked a shot.

"Too bad I can't shoot you, you might really die, if I shoot you."

The white haired girl's face blanched.

"Y-yeah."

"Anyway," Reborn jumped off the seat, "I'm sure the chocolate's done by now, so I'll go fetch Tsuna."

"Um…okay."

Then the Arcobaleno turned sharply and looked at her from under his hat.

"_Don't even think about running away."_

Renata rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously, "Wouldn't think of it.

* * *

Eventually everyone was there and the girls, besides Renata, brought out what they had made. Kyoko had made milk chocolate fondue, while Haru had made white chocolate fondue. Bianchi had made the crackers.

Renata frowned and looked up at Bianchi.

"I'm sorry Bianchi I can't eat this," she picked up a cracker, "I'm allergic to crackers."

And so many people had food poisoning, but Reborn and Renata managed to avoid it.

* * *

**oh shnap! you've got a lil family history on Renata now!! buahahahahaha. oh man, i can't tell you guys everything just now but eeeeeeeeeeee ... lawl. **

**R&R~3**

* * *


	3. Too Much?

**Hibari-chi **- ahahaha thanks? xD omg i'm wondering if Renata should be allergic to just 'Bianchi Cooking' in general or just crackers lawl

**easterlily16 **- lol yeah its kind of an engagement; ee, i have the whole thing in my head... maybe i should do a drabble series on how their engagement day went and how Renata tried avoiding it??? xD

**If you get confused on anything (especially Renata) I promise it will be more explained within the chapters!! D:**

**

* * *

Day 3:**

"You'll spend the day getting to know each other," Reborn said.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked confused.

Reborn had dragged him out, barely giving the young Vongola enough time to get warmer clothes. He rubbed his hands together.

"But I already know Yamash- Renata."

Reborn kicked him in the side.

"Obviously not if you keep calling her Yamashita." "Y-you have to hit me to me for something like that?!"

Before Tsuna could get a response, he heart the oh-so-familiar voices of Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Tsuna!" "Tenth!!"

They were both dressed appropriately for the cool fall weather.

"What's up?" Yamamoto asked after greeting Reborn as _'little guy'._

"We must be doing something for the Vongola, right, Tenth??" Gokudera said with a little too much vigor.

"N-no," Tsuna replied weakly, "It's about Yamashita."

"Ichiru Yamashita?" Yamamoto taped his chin in thought.

"The one who wouldn't join baseball!!"

"Y-yeah," Tsuna said somewhat happy that Yamamoto could recall his classmate. After all, 'Yamashita' didn't exactly have that many classes together with them.

"Who's Yamashita? Another Vongola famiglia candidate??" Gokudera asked with enthusiasm, "We're going to be testing him today right??"

"No," Reborn cut in, "A very skilled hitman will be testing _you_."

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn had not told him of this. All the Arcobaleno had said was that they would explain the situation to Yamamoto and Gokudera, not anything about training!

"Another game, huh?" Yamamoto said with a smile before turning to Gokudera.

"Hear that Gokudera? I won't lose to you," he grinned.

"What?! Baseball freak, if anyone's going to win, it's going to be me!"

"Hahaha- _bring it on._"

Before any more words could be shared a voice joined in from behind them.

"Ora, so these two are in the Vongola Famiglia?"

Everyone turned.

"Ciaossu, Renata," Reborn said while walking to said girl's side.

"Eh?" Yamamoto blinked, "Ah, it is Ichiru!"

Tsuna watched carefully as Renata gave them a sheepish look. She scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry, Takeshi, confession time."

Her arm dropped to her side to pull something out from her pocket. A gun. She brought it up to her head.

"I'm not Ichiru Yamashita," she grinned sheepishly, "My name is Renata Contiello."

"_Ichiru!_" Yamamoto shot forward.

_**BANG!**_

* * *

**[A few days earlier…]**

"Eh?" Renata blinked, "Who's this?"

"This is Dino Cavallone," Reborn introduced, "My apprentice before Tsuna."

"…Okay?" Renata switched her weight to the other foot, "So who is he?"

The young man face-faulted.

"Y-you don't know who I am??"

"Other than your name…no," she smiled weakly, "I haven't been keeping any tabs on the Mafia-World."

"…So you really don't know you I am."

"Sorry."

"Renata here was trying to run away from me," Reborn said. It almost seemed he Arcobaleno was proud of that fact.

Renata's eye twitched.

"Run away from Reborn?" Dino thought out loud before a look of genuine surprise crossed his face.

"W-wait that means you're that Contiello!"

Renata scratched the back of her neck.

"I'd rather you not say it like that…"

"Right," Dino quickly turned to his once tutor, "Reborn, why didn't you tell me I was training with a Contiello lady??"

"That would have ruined the surprise," Reborn said simply.

Dino almost squealed in delight, "This is such an honor."

"Yes, yes, just remember, you're only training with her because I can't."

"Yes sir! I won't tell a soul!"

"…Is there any way I can avoid this by chance?"

"No way."

"…Thought so."

Renata scratched the back of her neck and sighed deeply.

"Well then…_come at me_."

* * *

**[Present time...]**

Tsuna watched in horror as the blood spewed from Renata's head. The bullet had lodged itself in a tree branch nearby but that wasn't what the young Vongola was worried about. Soon the whitette's body would fall and hit the ground. He couldn't believe that the girl had killed herself.

"R-Reborn!" he turned to his tutor.

Reborn only smirked in return.

And so despite the three boy's horror stricken faces, a rather cheerful voice cut in.

"Just kidding."

Renata caught herself midfall and stood straight up. Reborn offered her a towel which she took and used to wipe the blood off the side of her face. Her white hair was still shaded pink from her blood.

"Th-that was a pretty cool trick, Ichiru," Yamamoto fumbled for words.

"You call that a trick?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Takeshi," Renata said still holding the towel against her cheek.

"That was no trick," she said seriously, "and I'm not Ichiru."

"You just shot yourself in the head!" Tsuna exclaimed pulling at his hair.

"She did," Reborn said and held out a gun to Tsuna, "Would you like to try?"

"NO!" Tsuna exclaimed leaping backwards a few feet.

Renata's mouth twitched.

"In that case," Reborn's fedora tilted over his face so that Tsuna could barely see his eyes.

"You just lost your chance to gain an advantage."

"Eh?"

Then a bullet whizzed past Tsuna's ear, effectively removing a lock of his hair.

"EH?!"

"Run," was all that Renata had said as she pulled out a second gun.

And so Tsuna ran. Yamamoto and Gokudera close behind him. They hid for cover behind a boulder.

"Don't worry Tenth," Gokudera said proudly, "I have a plan."

"You do?" Tsuna asked somewhat wary of what Gokudera might have thought up.

"Yes, while she reloads her gun, I'll distract her, while you go for the kill!"

"Kill?!"

"Haha, it's just a game Tsuna," Yamamoto grinned, "It's just like tag!"

"Yamamoto!"

"Now!" Gokudera jumped up from the stone after carefully counting the bullets Renata had shot.

Unfortunately, Renata did not reload her guns and it seemed she had plenty of ammo left in them as Gokudera made a hasty escape behind the boulder again.

Yamamoto laughed, "Did you count wrong?"

"Of course not you baseball freak!"

"Renata doesn't ever need to reload those guns."

"Wh-what? How!" Tsuna shouted.

"They're specially made from Gianiichi, they're designed to take shots from whatever is in Renata's bloodstream.

"…What? That's impossible," Gokudera exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yamamoto asked cluelessly.

"Basically, the guns makes bullets from whatever is in her bloodstream, right Reborn?" Gokudera answered.

"Correct.

"EEE?! So she's shooting blood at us?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"No, bullets," Reborn said.

"Impossible!!" Gokudera exclaimed again, with a little more force, "There isn't the components to make a bullet in someone's bloodstream!!"

Reborn smiled.

"It might have been impossible a few days before this," Reborn's eyes glinted dangerously, "But Renata has been training within that time."

"Training?" Yamamoto asked, thinking back on his own baseball practice.

"To rebuild the Contiello strength."

"Con-Contiello strength?" Tsuna didn't like the sound of that.

"Wh-what's that?" he asked nervously.

Reborn smirked, "Immortality."

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. Reborn had disappeared and Renata stood on top of the boulder guns loaded and both aimed at the Vongola Tenth.

"_You shouldn't freeze up."_

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Sawada. It was delicious."

"Oh it's nothing and call me Nana," the woman smiled.

"Alright then."

Nana laughed, "Though for such a petite looking boy, you certainly eat a lot, Ichiru."

She sighed in to her hand, "Now if only Tsuna could get as tall as you at least…"

Renata only smiled.

"Oh, well, I'll leave you boys to talk amongst yourselves. Have fun!"

"Thank you, Nana," Renata said.

Renata sighed deeply once Tsuna's mother was out of earshot.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower again, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded his head numbly before asked, "…Why does Renata not have a single bruise, while we have cuts and bruises everywhere??"

"It's mainly just you, no-good Tsuna," Reborn said kicking Tsuna in the side.

Renata rubbed the back of her neck.

"A couple of days ago, that shot to my head would have hurt a lot…I probably would have hit the ground."

"That!" Tsuna exclaimed suddenly.

"How'd you do that?!"

A shoe was thrown at his head.

"Contiello ladies are immortal to everything minus one person."

"But why _'a couple of days ago'_?" Gokudera asked suspiciously.

"Ah…well, I am _immortal_," Renata used her fingers to quote the word, "but it still hurts you know? It's not like the hole in my head is magically better."

Reborn coughed into his hand, "Renata has rapid regeneration, but having avoided _everything_ mafia-related for two years has made her slow."

Renata winced into his words.

"So, you were training to bring hi- her back up to speed?" Yamamoto caught himself from calling Renata a he again.

"Exactly," Reborn said.

"When are you going to explain the bullets?" Gokudera asked, suspicion still lingering in his voice.

Renata frowned.

"You don't like me do you?"

Ignoring Renata's mild if not false depression, Reborn continued explaining.

"A Contiello lady's body is essentially immune to anything, otherwise it will quickly adapt to any sort of danger."

Reborn pulled out a gun and pointed it at Renata's face, who only smiled nervously.

"So say a bullet enters Renata's body. It will be broken down and contained in her body, until it can be released."

Reborn's gun changed back into Leon and perched itself on Reborn's fedora.

"In Renata's case, her guns are specially made to transfer the broken down elements, and reform them into bullets."

"…so she could have an unlimited supply of ammunition and no one would know?" Gokudera asked.

"Exactly."

"Ah…" Renata added in, "I can use my body's own elements if the situation is sever enough."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna asked.

"I think she's saying that she can make those 'blood bullets' you were talking about earlier," Yamamoto said with a grin.

Tsuna fainted.

"Tenth!"

Yamamoto laughed at the scene. Reborn only smirked, knowing everything had gone exactly as he had planned. Renata rubbed the back of her neck.

Perhaps, she had said too much…

* * *

**uwahhhhh i really liked the beginning... especially the whole notes passing thing between Gokudera and Yamamoto xD**

**but yeah... the ending.... lol well... it was too long D; **

**sorry, i had written this one out on paper and when i typed it out i was like OMG TOO LONG**

**but.... yeah................. R&R!!! :D  
**


	4. Laundry

**easterlily16** - buah the lil prequal thing is in the works :) sorry for taking so long to update xD

hope this doesn't confuse tooo many people :)

**Day 4:**

_**

* * *

**_

"_You've gotten shorter," Reborn said._

"…_My aging has been going backwards for some reason…" Renata looked down at her own hands. _

"_It could be because of that_."

There was a pause. Reborn changed the subject.

"You made another run for it while I was gone," Reborn said sipping his tea.

Renata laughed nervously, "Yeah…"

"From what I know, it seems you've been here the whole time," he said.

"Well, staying in Italy never did seem to work…" she gave a weak smile.

Reborn nodded his head, "You're not very good at hiding."

Renata's lip twitched.

"Are you criticizing me? I've been here for _two years,_ you know?"

Reborn drank his tea unfazed, "We've got a lot to catch up on."

Renata's face flushed.

"N-no we don't!"

"For one you dressed up like a boy again," his fedora tilted over his eyes giving him a dangerous look.

"Didn't we talk about this before?"

Renata laughed nervously again. Of course she remembered. When she had first run away, she had lopped off almost all of her hair and disguised herself as a boy named Leon Monticelli. Unfortunately, after Reborn had found her…and a lot of other events…Reborn told her not to dress up as a man. To make matters worse, he promised to call his pet Leon to remind her.

"Ummm not that I can recall??"

In no time at all, Reborn was holding a handful of her hair. He pulled her down close to his face.

"Then maybe you need some help remembering."

"I'm good!!" Renata exclaimed, face red, "I remember, I remember!"

He smirked and released her hair, which she quickly tied back again.

"At least you didn't cut your hair this time," he said and sipped his tea again.

Renata scoffed and hoped her blush had disappeared, "After what happened the first time we met?"

If possible, Reborn's smirk grew.

* * *

_Reborn held Renata dangerously close. _

"_Well then _Mr. Monticelli_," he said, "I suppose we have matters that need to be taken care of."_

_Renata tried pushing off against the hitman. Her face was flushed red._

"_I-I'm working here!!" _

"_I can make your schedule free," he said. _

"_You ca-can't do that!" she stuttered. _

_He only smirked. One of his hands played her short hair. _

"_Stop that! I'll scream!" she exclaimed trying to push him away again. _

"_I mean it-!"_

_Renata's eyes widened as Reborn's lips crashed on her own. _

"_I'd like to see you try now," he said._

_Renata was left speechless. Reborn leaned down to her ear. _

"_Don't ever cut your hair again," he said. _

* * *

"I was so embarrassed after that," Renata cradled her head, "I thought I could never go to work again!"

"You still did," Reborn pointed out.

"Every customer picked on me!!" she hissed, "They all said, 'Where's your boyfriend!' 'Is he your lover?' Even though I was dressed as a boy!!"

The hitman only shrugged his shoulders, "Some people are into that sort of thing nowadays."

"…Shouldn't you be returning to your student or something??" she said through her hands.

"Like I said earlier, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Renata groaned. She could never get away from him.

"Renata."

She turned to him waiting for him to continue.

"Let's take a bath."

Renata fell out of her chair.

* * *

"Well that was pretty interesting," Yamamoto said, "Who would have thought Ichiru was playing this game too!"

"You still think this is a game?!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun," Yamamoto laughed.

"But I never thought someone would go so far as to pretend to be a girl!"

"YOU STILL THINK RENATA IS A BOY?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't you?" he said.

"This game is pretty extreme," he laughed again.

"…Yamamoto, what am I going to do with you," Tsuna sighed.

Then the brunette noticed something very much to his relief. Reborn wasn't around.

"Hey, has anyone seen Reborn?"

"Oh, the little guy??" Yamamoto fumbled to pull something out of his pocket.

"He said he was going to be spending some time with his fiancee."

Yamamoto put the folded up paper in Tsuna's hand.

"Do you mean Renata?!"

The baseball lover laughed, "Yeah, the little guy must like Ichiru a lot, huh??"

Tsuna only stared at his friend.

"You idiot!!" Gokudera exclaimed while trying to hit Yamamoto. Yamamoto only evaded and laughed.

"What'd it take for you to believe?!" Gokudera spat in frustration.

"Uh… nothing comes to mind!"

"IDIOT!"

* * *

Tsuna bit his lip nervously. Somehow he had found himself standing in front of the home of 'Ichiru Yamashita', but now he was about to intrude on Renata Contiello. Who knew what would happen now with that information… especially with Yamamoto and Gokudera with him!

Yamamoto knocked on the door, but the door slid open anyway. The baseball lover turned around and laughed.

"Looks like Ichiru forgot to close his door!"

"Renata!" Gokudera corrected him with some annoyance.

Yamamoto just laughed and waved him off, "Okay, okay."

"Ch, go in already."

"W-wait! Shouldn't we wait for Renata to come?" Tsuna exclaimed. He didn't want to be the one to bear any sort of trauma that would be sure to follow.

"Don't worry so much Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled, "If anything, we're all buddies, I'm sure Ichiru-"

"RENATA!"

"-Renata, won't mind."

"I'm not sure…"

"Ah Tenth," Gokudera said, "are you worried about something?? Would you like me to go in first??"

"Th-that's not it Gokudera," Tsuna said, his anxiety rising.

"Alright then," the bomber said completely oblivious to Tsuna's discomfort, "I shall go in first as the Tenth's right hand man!"

Yamamoto smiled and stopped Gokudera with his arm.

"Hey, I'm the one at the door, I should go in first," he said, "and didn't we talk about this before?"

Gokudera glared deeply, "You listen up baseball freak, I'm the Tenth's-"

"Wow, what a mess."

Gokudera did a double take. Since when did Tsuna and Yamamoto enter??

"You don't talk about another person's mess idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna looked around. Sure enough there was a bit of a mess. A chair had been pushed over and there were some clothes lying on the ground. Surely Renata didn't have a messy house with Reborn there?

"Wow," Yamamoto suddenly laughed.

"I didn't think that Ichiru was _this_ interested in the game!" "Put that down baseball freak!!"

"_**Y-Yamamoto!!!"**_

Yamamoto was holding a pair of underwear.

A very white, lacy, and feminine pair.

Tsuna and Gokudera recognized with some horror what was littered on the ground. A dress shirt, a pair of slacks, a bra by the hallway and a sock beside it.

Renata's clothes!! What had she been doing?!

Possibilities flooded through the boys' heads that Renata's clothing littered her house.

"Haha, maybe Ichiru is just into that kind of stuff?"

Tsuna and Gokudera fell back with a nosebleed.

"What are you doing with that in your hand, Yamamoto?"

"Ah! The little guy!"

And there at the hallway was Reborn, all in proper attire.

"R-Reborn!"

"Clean up your face no-good-Tsuna, it's not proper to look like that in a lady's house."

"Pr-proper?!" Tsuna exclaimed, "What were _you_ doing just now?!"

Reborn dropkicked the poor boy. Tsuna met level with Reborn.

"What do you _think_ we were doing?" Reborn said with a smirk.

"Th-that's impossible! You're a b-baby!!"

"_Nothing's impossible, who do you think I am?"_

"_**THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!"**_

"**What's with all the shouting?"**

Everyone turned to the hallway where Renata stood. She was wearing sky blue pajamas with a sun pattern. Her hair was wet and a basket was in her arm.

Tsuna had another nosebleed from seeing Renata. The thoughts of what might have happened flowing through his head the moment he saw her.

"Tsunayoshi?" "Tenth!"

* * *

"L-laundry?" Tsuna exclaimed, having regained consciousness once more.

His white haired acquaintance nodded her head.

"That makes sense. I drop my laundry too!" Yamamoto said simply with a smile.

"You idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Reborn only looked completely amused at the whole event while Renata was rubbing the bridge of her nose. Apparently she was just as distressed as Tsuna.

"Anyway, Tsunayoshi," Renata turned to Tsuna, "I'm sure you came for a reason?"

Tsuna nodded his head quickly if not a bit franticly.

"I was wondering how you were dealing with Bianchi??" Tsuna watched Renata twitch.

"She doesn't exactly seem like one to… well you know."

"…Let's just say, Bianchi hates Renata Contiello," Renata rubbed the back of her neck.

Tsuna frowned deeply.

"She hasn't tried killing you though!" he said reminiscing on his first few occasions with the poisonous chef.

"I can't die," Renata said flatly with a distant look.

"R-right, but she hasn't-?"

"She can't recognize me right now," Renata said zoning back in on their conversation.

"The last time she saw me, my hair was black."

Tsuna did a double take.

"Bl-black?"

"Contiello Ladies' appearances begin changing once they've met their husbands," Renata said simply.

"…Renata…How old are you exactly?" Tsuna asked carefully. Since Renata's hair changed, maybe that wasn't the only thing…

"Older than you Tsunayoshi," she said smiling, "About ten years older maybe."

"What?!"

"That's cool."

"_Impossible!" _

Renata sighed and turned to Gokudera.

"You like saying things are impossible a lot…" she brushed her hand through her hair, "and frankly, it's annoying." "Wh-what?!" Gokudera exclaimed, anger becoming more and more apparent.

Reborn jumped in front of Gokudera and pointed back at Renata.

"Renata here has been growing younger since about one year ago if I'm correct."

The Contiello looked at Reborn, surprise showing in her eyes.

"Y-yeah," she said.

"That doesn't make any sense though," Tsuna said with a frown.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face.

"Y-you have to hit me??" "A Contiello woman will age to match her husband," Reborn said, "If her husband is dying, then she also will become ill. It's the same concept."

"W-wait," Tsuna started, "Are you saying, that because you're a baby, Renata is growing backwards to reach your age???"

"Exactly."

There was a _**thud**_ as Renata's face hit the table.

"R-Renata?"

"_I'm going to be a baby again??"

* * *

_

_**buahahahahahah**_

_**okay so that was a flashback if you guys didn't recognize the **_**italics_ lol_**

**_andddd basically, since Renata is a Contiello lady, she has to match her husband and well he's a baby ATM so her curse-blood-W/E is making her grow younger :)_**

**_i'll explain it more in the prequal...... eventually...._**

**_btw Bianchi HAS met Renata before, but she doesn't recognize Renata atm so she didn't try killing renata :P  
_**


	5. Hot and Cold

**Day 5:**

**easterlily16: **you got it :) and haha how right you are!! Reborn is pretty aggressive ._.

**Kiseki no Tenshi:** :) thanks, i love Reborn stories too haha, i'll update when i can x_x

**

* * *

**

Renata was washing her dishes when a guest welcomed himself to her home.

"I hope you don't have any plans for today."

Renata sighed and turned around.

"That depends Reborn," she said while drying her hands on a rag.

"I was planning on involving the Vongola famiglia in some activities tomorrow," he said simply.

"Activities…? What for?"

"Just for fun."

Renata's eye twitched.

"I see…"

"You're welcome to join in."

The whitette turned around away from the hitman in order to make tea.

"No thanks," she said.

"By the way, Bianchi should be coming any minute now."

Renata almost dropped the pot of water in her hand.

"**Is that so??"**

Reborn only nodded his head.

"We should talk don't you think?"

Renata turned away and pulled at her hair.

"I was kind of hoping to avoid all of your past lovers _forever_," she mumbled to herself.

"That's impossible."

"Forget it," Renata sighed, "I have work today anyway."

"I know," Reborn said much to her annoyance.

"I took the liberties of informing them of your absence."

"I said to forget it," she groaned heavily, "I'm not going to talk with Bianchi today."

"I lied, Bianchi isn't coming." Something snapped in Renata and she dropped to her knees. Reborn _always _managed to shake her up.

"Bianchi seems very fond of me," he said and poured himself a cup of tea while Renata was still on the ground.

"That will prove problematic for our wedding won't it?"

"You think?!" Renata exclaimed while Reborn sipped the tea.

Renata sighed deeply and pulled her hair tie out so she could retie her hair.

"There's no way we could get married anyway," she mumbled with the hair tie between her teeth as she gathered up her hair, "Look at us."

Reborn grabbed a lock of Renata's hair and pulled down again.

"Appearance holds no part in this wedding," he said completely serious. He maintained eye contact until Renata turned away and he let go of her hair.

She scoffed lightly and finished tying her hair up.

"And how do you think I should take care of this problem?"

"She could disappear."

"Homicide isn't an option in this conversation!!!" Renata exclaimed.

"Of course it is."

Renata sighed again.

"Why don't you just tell her that you don't want a relationship with her anymore?"

"You think I haven't done that?" Reborn poured some tea on her hand.

"REBORN!" she exclaimed while pulling her scalding hand to her chest.

"That hurt!!" she jumped up and ran to the kitchen sink. She turned the water on and let the cool water run over her hand.

"I've told her that just about every time I've seen her," he said and sipped what was left of his tea.

Renata pulled her hand out of the water to look at the damage. It wasn't too bad, but she wouldn't be able to hold anything properly for a while. She'd be healing at a normal if not slower pace now too, since Reborn had done the damage.

She cursed.

"You didn't have to go and do something like that," she growled.

"Pain is a good reminder," he said, "Would you like me to display it in a different manner?"

"_**No!" **_

* * *

That morning Renata grudgingly pulled herself from bed. It was the weekend for heaven's sake. She hissed when she accidentally hit something with her hand. It turned out the burn was actually a little worse than it had first appeared, and she had to bandage her hand.

"Annoying," she said under her breath and set off to pull on some clothes appropriate for the cold weather.

Dino had called her last night about spending time with the Vongola children, even though Renata wasn't officially a part of the Vongola famiglia. She held no doubt that Reborn had influenced his call.

"Contiello!!"

Renata was somewhat surprised. As soon as she had stepped foot out of her home, the Bucking Horse had called out to her. Apparently he had waited for her to wake up. How was she supposed to respond to such vigor?

"Dino," she brought her hand up to rub her neck and cursed, forgetting the burn on her hand. She pushed the pain away.

"What brings you here so early?" she asked.

"Ah, well I thought I should drive you to our meeting spot," he smiled, "I did request this of you rather on the spot."

Renata smiled weakly, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Not like she could have _not _gone. Reborn probably had everything planned out for the day.

"In that case, Contiello," one of his men opened the door to a car, "shall we leave?"

"I'm still somewhat under a disguise, Bucking Horse," she said, "If you would…Ichiru is fine. I'd rather my family not find me just yet."

* * *

"Eh? Nanimori?" Renata turned to Dino.

"We're meeting here?"

"Yep," Dino nodded his head, "the others should be here soon too."

"Others? Isn't this just for the children?"

"Oh, no."

Dino smiled, "Everyone is coming!"

Renata stared at him before turning and putting her forehead against the window. She sighed deeply. She should have known.

"Oh look! There's someone here already!" Dino said and parked.

Renata stepped out of the car and looked around.

Then something popped up behind her.

"_**Yamashita Ichiru!!" **_

Renata had to stop herself from punching the daylights out of the boy, or worse. She sighed and held her hand. Good thing she didn't too, her hand would have hurt a lot with the burn.

"What are you doing here Ryohei?"

"I'm here to help Sawada out with the kids to the EXTREME!"

"I don't think we need any extr-"

"BY THE WAY YAMASHITA!!" Ryohei grabbed Renata's wrists and brought them up.

Unfortunately, on instinct, Renata grabbed Ryohei and flung him over her and into a pile of snow.

"…Sorry, Ryohei, you should know not to do that though…"

Instead of being discouraged in anyway, Ryohei jumped out of the snow full of enthusiasm.

"**EXTREME!!** That was EXTREME, Yamashita!! You HAVE to join the boxing club!!"

Renata laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck with her other hand.

"We've been through this before…"

"But you've wrapped your hand!!" he pointed at her burned hand, "You must be practicing right?!"

"Ah…" Renata shook her head, "I got burned."

"Oh…THEN YOU'RE HURT TO THE EXTRE-"

"Oi! Shut up lawn head!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"What was that, you octopus?!"

"Ahahaha, you guys are early!" Yamamoto stood beside him.

"Nah," Dino said as he walked up.

"Ren- Ichiru and I just got here, not sure about Ryohei though."

"_**I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE 5 AM TO THE EXTREME!!!"**_

"…Should I be concerned?" Renata asked.

"Ah Tsuna's here!" Yamamoto said.

"What?!" Gokudera turned quickly.

Sure enough, walking their way was Tsuna, along with the children and Reborn.

"_**10th**__**!!!"**_

"Huh?! What's everybody doing here?!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

"We were waiting for you," Dino said with a smile.

"They called us out today," Reborn explained to Tsuna, though, Renata felt that Reborn played a bigger part in what was going on…

"We thought we should play with the kids once in a while," Dino said.

Already Lambo and I-Pin were running around Renata, while she was receiving a hug from Fuuta.

Renata was briefly aware of their conversation, but was paying more attention to the children. Suddenly Lambo stopped chasing I-Pin and stared at Renata as if she had suddenly appeared. His eyes widened and he pointed up at her for a few seconds.

"…" Renata was unsure how to respond.

"Lambo?"

Then the bovine started to laugh and stuck his chest out proudly.

"**I'm going to marry a Contiello! You can be my bride!" **he cried out.

"…What's this?" Renata stared down at the five year old.

"Um, well at first his family sent him out to kill Reborn, so I guess when they found out that you were the last Contiello they must have sent him to marry you?"

Renata stared at Fuuta.

"Why do I feel that that is extremely accurate?"

"It'll be troublesome if everyone finds out there's still a Contiello lady out there…" she mumbled.

"**Exactly."**

Reborn crashed, quite literally, in on their conversation and landed on Lambo.

"…Reborn, what are you wearing?" Renata asked slowly.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a secretive smile.

"Do I have to answer?"

"GUAH!!" Lambo managed to resurface somewhere else in the snow.

"Reborn!! You can't get Lambo's way this time!! Lambo will ma-"

"**Anyway**," Reborn threw a grenade behind his back at Lambo.

"Everyone is setting up, a big snowball game will happen in 30 minutes."

"Really??" Fuuta asked excited. Little I-Pin nodding her head beside him.

"Yes," Reborn nodded, "I-Pin and Fuuta will be with Tsuna's team."

"Oh, pick Lambo, pick Lambo!" Lambo exclaimed, having recovered in record time in a new location of snow.

"You're with Dino's team."

"Buahaha! Lambo's team will win!"

And the children all ran off to their teams.

"A snowball fight?" Renata asked, delicately stuffing her hands into her sweater pockets.

"You could play, but with that burn I don't think so," Reborn smirked.

"…Then why am I here?" Renata's mouth twitched.

"I like your company."

Renata groaned.

"I'm going home."

"You should give me a good luck kiss."

"You're not even participating!!"

"I'm the judge, being a judge takes a lot of work you know?"

"…"

"Look at my eyes, I didn't even get enough sleep, because of this."

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad?" Renata turned around.

"You brought this upon yourself."

She froze when she heard a gun load.

"Oh really?"

Renata turned around and grabbed the baby hitman, samurai outfit and all, and ran a little way off from the rest of the group.

"D-Don't just pull out a gun all the sudden," Renata said.

"Why not?"

Reborn shot the gun and a flag popped out along with some confetti. The flag had _'BANG'_ printed on it in bold letters and an explosion behind it.

Renata sighed deeply.

"This is too much."

"Do you not want to kiss me that much?"

Renata looked away quickly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"N-no, it's just always b-been a little awkward…-Look you can't ask me to do that kind of stuff!"

"But watching you get so flustered is fun," Reborn said with a smirk.

Renata's eye twitched.

"I'm going home. Don't catch a cold."

* * *

**REBORN IS BULLYING RENATA!!! STOP THE BULLYING! :D**

**contact me for any more info xD  
**

**R&R please~  
**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6:**

**

* * *

**

**SOBBB I'M SORRY GUYS FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE. I JUST REALISED I HAD ENOUGH TO POST A NEW CHAPTER, /SOBBBBB**

**MochaLuLu, thanks very much for the SP correction haha; and yeahhhh, can't wait for that hahahaha**

* * *

Renata yawned. She was ready for bed. She was completely exhausted after having a visit from the Vongola famiglia. She pulled the covers up and slipped into bed.

"Good night."

"Mmm…" Renata said sleepily, "Good night…"

Then Renata realized something very important.

"Reborn? What are you doing here?" Renata exclaimed sitting up in bed.

"I'm going to sleep of course," he said simply pulling the bed covers over himself once more.

"You should too."

The whitette felt her eye twitch.

"Aren't you staying with Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes."

"…So why are you here?"

"To stay with my wife."

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!"

"You will be."

Renata let out an exasperated sigh and started to get out of bed.

"Fine, stay here, I'll sleep in the-" she was interrupted as Reborn pulled her back down by her shirt.

"I said I was staying with my wife."

Renata's mouth twitched.

"Is that so?

"Yes."

* * *

After a long series of events the group, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Renata, ended up going to look for a Sakura viewing spot.

She wasn't sure why she still bothered hanging out with their group of kids. Reborn wasn't really displaying the faithful fiancé, giving Bianchi Yamamoto's weapon just because she wanted it and all, but it was probably Renata's fault too for _not _wanting him to. But then again the hit man rarely did what she wanted him to do. So maybe it was just all a lost cause.

At least her hand had healed.

She sighed heavily.

"Are you alright _Ichiru_?" Yamamoto asked grinning. He probably felt so clever for remembering to use Renate's '_real'_ name while everyone was still using her '_game'_ name.

She rubbed the back of her head and laughed weakly.

"I'm fine, just a little worn out."

Who wouldn't be when their fiancé came in the middle of the night _demanding_ to sleep together? Stupid selfish-

"Is that so? Maa, the Sakura should be in full bloom today!" Yamamoto casually crossed his arms behind his head, "It looks like a good day to go Sakura Viewing."

"It's still early, we should be able to get good spots!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Renata smiled to herself. She didn't know boys were so enthusiastic about such things.

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna said weakly.

Well at least some of the boys were.

She turned her sight away from the boys and looked forward.

"WOO, Lucky!" "We're the first ones here!" Yamamoto and Gokudera exclaimed elated.

"Now I don't have to die!" Tsuna started, causing Renata to give him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish expression. Probably had something to do with Reborn again.

"_This place is off limits."_

Renata winced, that was never a good sign.

"All the Sakura trees around here have been reserved."

She frowned. A delinquent had so kindly graced them with his presence.

"Scram."

What a gentlemen.

"Hey, that's not fair," Yamamoto said, his eye brows furrowing, "It's not like this place is private property."

"I never said this was open for discussion," the delinquent started to crack his knuckles.

Oh a health lover too.

"If you don't leave. You better watch out."

And kind enough to give warnings.

Tsuna let out a frightened scream and jumped back a step, stepping on Renata's foot. Ow.

Then suddenly, Gokudera rammed his knee into the fine gentleman. The delinquent fell to the ground.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed his face showing a slight horrified expression.

Renata sighed and brushed her hand through her hair. Now there was an unconscious delinquent on the ground.

"Do you plan on removing him from here? He's kind of in the way."

"You!" Gokudera immediately turned to her with a scowl on his face.

"S-Stop it Gokudera!"

And then another voice joined in. Renata had to groan, she definitely had not wanted to meet the high school disciplinarian. How old was the kid anyway? Seriously, _normal _kids shouldn't be so violent. Well, unless they were mafia…She looked around just in case Reborn was around.

"I was just wondering who was being so noisy, so it's you guys?"

"Hibari!" Tsuna exclaimed. His eyes dropped to the red cloth pinned to the teenager's coat and panicked.

"AH!" -and almost stepped back onto Renata's foot again, but she smartly side stepped away, "He's a member of the disciplinary committee!"

She glanced at the fallen gentleman and pointed down at him, gaining the attention of the young disciplinarian.

"So this is your gentleman?"

Hibari stared at Renata for a second before his eyes narrowed. He was trying to remember the student…

"Yamashita Ichiru," he leveled his stare at Renata, "I was told you skipped disappeared from campus several times." His eyes sharpened just the slightest, "You've avoided all attempts of discipline as well."

Renata raised her hands and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know what you're talking about, I just go to the Infirmary during free periods." She dropped her shoulders and crossed her arms, "As for the disciplinary actions, well…"

She suddenly turned and shrugged her shoulders again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about~"

He glared at Renata's turned back before turning back to the group. He motioned to the fallen disciplinarian with a nod of his head.

"I don't want to view the Sakura with a crowd. So I got him to chase people off."

Renata didn't bother to turn as she rolled her eyes. _What a brat. _She didn't have to waste time on kids again. Her eyes darted a little ways to her left. Someone had joined their _crowd_. Her eyebrow twitched as she saw who it was.

"Ah, what a nice view."

"Sakura viewing is such a nice thing."

"Reborn…and Shamal…" Renata mumbled under her breath.

Shamal looked at her once and a grin broke out across his face. He reached out and hugged her with one arm with one big step. Renata was too lazy to push him away. She noticed, with some disgust, the bottle of liquor that was held close to her face.

"Hey kid! Did you finish the cat outfit? What about a pic-"

"No," Renata replied immediately.

Shamal sighed heavily and looked around.

"Ah, gross! It's all men!" he continued even while he held _Ichiru_.

Renata's eyes narrowed at him, _"…so you know."_

"_I wouldn't let a guy sleep in my infirmary,"_ he whispered back with a smirk.

"Doctor Shamal!" Tsuna cried out in surprise.

"You still haven't left, you pervert-doctor? Womanizer!" Gokudera seethed.

Yamamoto simply observed the situation.

"Why don't you guys go get some cute girls to come?" Shamal suggested while his hand settled comfortably on Renata's shoulder…then lower right above her chest.

Renata's elbow went straight into his gut while Reborn's foot landed on his face. Shamal fell onto the ground in pain.

The professional hitman of course landed smoothly on his feet…despite his costume.

"I'm going home," Renata said frowning. She shoved her hands into her pockets and turned away from the group. She only made two steps forward when Reborn unceremoniously yanked on her hair.

"Hey, kid," Hibari smirked down at Reborn, "It's nice to see you again."

The Contiello lady of course rolled her eyes. Since when was it ever nice to see Reborn. And as if he knew what she was thinking the Mafioso smoothly kicked her legs from under her. She fell right onto the ground.

"Brat," she mumbled.

He stepped on her hand.

"We want to see the Sakura too," Reborn said to Hibari as he casually grinded his foot against his fiance's hand, "How about it, Hibari…Tsuna says to compete, using the spot as the prize."

"WHAT!" Tsuna exclaimed losing more color in his face, "Why are you dragging me into this?"

"A game…" Hibari looked over at the Nanimori students present. He smirked, "Fine, I've been wanting to kill you guys anyway."

Renata grimaced. Seriously, what was wrong with kids these days.

"How about the four of you each fight me separately?" And Renata rubbed the temples of her forehead; the Disciplinarian Prefect included her too.

"Whoever's knee touches the ground loses."

"WHAT?" Tsuna shrieked while grabbing his head, "We're fighting?"

And so Renata watched lamely as Gokudera narrowly dodged having his head lopped off by tonfas, then as Yamamoto skidded on the ground in front of her. She wasn't too worried about having to fight though…she glanced over at where Shamal was leaning against a tree. She had seen him release something from his hand right before he was hit, so she was sure something was going to happen.

And sure enough, Hibari Kyoya fell to his knees. Something about a Sakura Disorientation? Well whatever it was, Renata had enough, and decided to go home with the others' consent.

* * *

"Ah, Doctor Shamal?"

"Hmm? What is it kid?"

"Why were you holding Ichiru? He's a boy you know."

"…"


	7. Rokudo Mukuro

**Day 7:**

* * *

The past few days have been interesting. Hibari was still in junior high and Ryohei apparently forgot he was a second year last term so he was still in school also. Then there was Naito Longchamp. Thankfully, Renata hadn't had the pleasure of encountering the eccentric boy yet…And apparently everyone had gone on a vacation. Thankfully, Renata was somehow able to avoid it and only heard first hand stories from the boys.

There was even a June wedding! Of course Reborn, denies it completely, but Bianchi vouches its truth completely.

But it's not like Renata cared at all about it. There was no reason to be upset. This was Reborn. Nothing ever really made sense around him.

"A-Ah, Ichiru…I think you made too much?"

Renata snapped back to Home Economics. She looked down in front of her. So maybe she was a _little_ upset.

"Oh…I guess I did."

Several finished bento boxes lied open around her and then there was the one she was working on at that very moment. She must have been pretty lost in thought.

Apparently, several people from Namimori had been attacked and sent to the hospital; and so the Home Economics classes were banding together to make food and snacks for the people there. There were still some people that tried to get the elusive Ichiru to help with their own bentos.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIING.**_

The school bell went off.

"_ATTENTION NAMIMORI STUDENTS. DUE TO THE CURRENT SITUATION OF THE SCHOOL, ALL STUDENTS ARE TO GO HOME IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, ALL STUDENTS ARE TO GO HOME IMMEDIATELY. SCHOOL WILL RESUME ONCE-"_

Renata didn't wait for the announcement to finish and instead ripped off the apron, grabbed her bag, and bagged a few bentos. She was out of the room before any girl, or boy, could ask her to walk home with them.

She sneaked off before anyone could notice and started on her trek home. She had planned to walk Kyoko home, but the equally popular girl was tending to her brother in the hospital.

She figured everything happening now was somehow mafia related and she really didn't want to get involved. Knowing Reborn, poor Tsuna was probably already involved somehow.

"Hey, Ichiru!" Renata turned and stopped. Yamamoto Takeshi ran up to her.

"Eh, you were pretty quick to get out huh?" he smiled at her.

Renata smiled back in return, "Same to you. I'm guessing they cancelled baseball practice today?"

"Yeah, but I can always practice on my own, unless you want to help out!"

They laughed together and continued down the street.

"Oh, Ichiru, you're carrying a lot," Yamamoto nodded his head at the boxes she had hanging in both hands by orange cloths, "Do you need help?"

"Ah, thanks, Takeshi. These are bentos that I made for everyone," she said handing him one of the sets, "One of them is for you too I guess."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked excited, "Thanks, Ichiru!"

Renata smiled, "It really wasn't anything."

"I'll make some sushi for you later, promise," he replied.

"_-Yeah, they're more Namimori students."_

"_That fight earlier was really scary."_

"_That's probably why they're all in the hospital-"_

Renata and Yamamoto shared a look as a couple of students ran past them. Renata held out her hand and Yamamoto sheepishly returned her bentos he had volunteered to carry.

"Sorry, about this," he apologized.

Renata shrugged her shoulders, "Don't be, this could be serious. Just be quick, we don't want something really bad to happen. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Got it!" Yamamoto grinned before sprinting off.

As it turned out, it was Gokudera who had been attacked by the same people from all the previous student assaults. They quickly brought him to the school, which they had just walked out of, and left him in the care of Shamal and Bianchi.

* * *

"This is something pretty serious, isn't it?" Renata said seriously as she washed the dishes that she had in the sink.

"You don't have to come," Reborn said standing on the counter beside her.

"After all, you're not _officially_ apart of the Vongola family, yet."

"…" Renata shut the water off and wiped her hands.

"Please, be careful," and she left it like that.

Of course, a smirk made its way onto Reborn's face after she had left.

"You too."

* * *

"I'm not going to go," Renata said resolutely as she washed the suds out of her hair.

"It's none of my business," she lathered soap over her arms.

"Yep, I'm not going to do anything."

Those kids could do it…

"…"

She suddenly punched the tiles of the shower wall.

"Dammit, Reborn!" she growled.

She finished washing quickly and stormed out of the bathroom. She grabbed some worn clothes she didn't mind getting dirty and grabbed her guns.

She was probably going to go way over her head with this.

Renata locked the door of her apartment and made her way to the location that Reborn had discreetly slipped into their conversation—"Kokuyou Healthy Land".

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Lanchia opened his eyes to snow white hair.

"An angel…" he mumbled.

"An angel?" the person questioned, "Ah, well at least you're awake…"

The person moved him to a sitting position and Lanchia opened his eyes again. His vision was poor and out of focus but he recognized the person in front of him soon enough.

"Contiello!"

Even with the white hair, Lanchia could definitely recognize the woman that had been in the eyes of every mafia head there was—or at least since two years ago. Though she did seem…a little more petit?

She blinked at him and then laughed nervously, "That was unnaturally quick of you to realize…"

It wasn't like he could tell her that he was one of the many people out in the world responsible for looking for the Contiello Lady, immortality was valued in the business.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" he frowned, "Did Mukuro get you-"

"Mukuro? Is he the head honcho here?" she asked standing up.

Lanchia's eyes widened, so Mukuro wasn't aware that the Contiello was near. If he knew what she was capable of and that she was so close, surely that man wouldn't let her escape.

"Listen, Contiello, I don't know what you're doing here, but it's not a good idea to be here."

"I agree completely," a voice suddenly said from beside him.

"Ken and Chikusa?" Lanchia exclaimed.

"Oh, so you three are friends," the woman said and scratched the back of her neck leisurely, "I wasn't too sure since you were poisoned and he," she pointed at Chikusa, "had the antidote."

"Ah, but all is well," she said and turned towards the Kokuyuou building, "So I have to go now."

"Che," Ken pushed himself to his hands and feet, "We'll take you directly to him."

"Really now?" the Contiello turned to them all smiles, "That'd be nice and convenient please lead the way."

"No, wait! Contiello-"

"Don't interfere, Lanchia," Chikusa said darkly down to the seated man.

_**PING. **_

Smoke floated up from the gun in the Contiello's hand.

"Hey, hey, no fighting," she said evenly, "You guys are injured aren't you? Do you mind watching my friend there? He's a little tired."

She pointed offhandedly to the boy from the Vongola's group. He was the swordsman from before and he was sitting unconscious against a tree.

Lanchia meant to move again but she pointed the gun at him this time without even turning to look at him.

"Take me to Mukuro, now," she said to the two standing.

* * *

_**BANG. **_Renata's head shot up at the sound of a gun going off. There had been a lot of noise, silence, and then a gunshot and then silence again. She looked at her two injured guides. They were too slow for her liking.

"Thanks for the help," she shouted and started running, "I can find my way now."

"_Finally, we've beaten, Mukuro."_ That was Bianchi's voice. Renata ran through the open door way and let out a breath of relief at what she saw.

"Thank goodness," she breathed.

Everyone turned to her.

"Re-Ya-Yamashita!" Tsuna exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah…" she scratched the back of her head, "What _am_ I doing here?"

Reborn gave her a knowing smirk.

"ANYWAY," she shouted.

"Let's go home you guys. Yamamoto is waiting for us outside," she smiled.

"…Hey, Ichiru, lend me your shoulder?" Bianchi asked from her place on the ground.

"Oh, sure," Renata ran over without hesitation.

"I can do it," Gokudera mumbled. "Shut your trap," Renata said and bent down, "Unlike you I don't have a scratch on me."

"Che," Gokudera grumbled and got to his feet.

Renata slipped her arm under Bianchi's and started to pull the taller woman to her feet.

"We'll treat that wound as soon as possible, Bianchi." Renata said and quickly added, "And everyone else's."

"Really?" Bianchi smiled, "I'm so relieved!"

_**SHINK**_.

A trident was suddenly shoved deep into Renata's thigh. She grimaced and trembled under the weight of another person but kept Bianchi up.

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gokudera exclaimed and pulled the weapon out of Renata's thigh. Renata's legs shook once before she steadied herself. The weapon cluttered to the ground.

"Oh, my, what's with me?" Bianchi said confused.

"P-Poison maybe?" Renata asked with a forced smile, "It might be affecting her muscles?"

"Ah, that must be it…" Bianchi suddenly pushed Renata aside and lunged at Reborn with the newly reclaimed trident.

The professional hitman dodged and landed some ways away.

"Could it be the mind control?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Mind…control?" Renata did not feel very safe.

"No," Reborn cut in, "It's different. I looks like she's being possessed by something." Renata did not feel any better.

"Th-then it's a curse?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Is there such a thing…?" Tsuna asked while edging closer to Renata.

"…Rokudo…Mukuro?"

There was a silence between them. Bianchi was kneeling on the ground. Reborn was standing in between all of them

"But it's reality now," Reborn said and cast a quick look over at Renata. She caught his look and nodded her head as she stood up, the wound on her leg closing up already under her tan capris.

"What are you saying?" Bianchi asked, "It's me."

There was definitely something wrong. He could put his finger on it exactly, but there was something amiss. He was feeling incredibly uneasy. And then suddenly Tsuna realized.

"Rokudo, Mukuro?"

There was a pause before Bianchi suddenly started to laugh.

"_And so we meet again."_

"IT'S- IT'S HIM!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"AN EVIL CURSE!" Gokudera followed suit.

Renata's brow furrowed together, "Something like this…?"

"That's impossible. It shouldn't exist," Reborn said looking intently at Bianchi.

"But!" Tsuna turned to see the body that Rokudo Mukuro had shot himself.

"He really is dead! It's not like he can—" Tsuna spared Renata a glance. She gave him a look that made him hold his tongue.

"Kufufu. There are still things I have to do," Mukuro said with Bianchi's body, "So, I have returned from the depths of hell."

"Reborn…" Renata kneeled down besides the mafioso, while Gokudera promised to deal with his possessed sister.

"Could this be from that family?"

"It's more than likely," he replied as Bianchi collapsed with Gokudera's exorcism.

"What…what now? Even if it's an act…" Tsuna asked nervously. He cautiously made his way over to his friend's sister.

"Bi-Bianchi?"

Someone's shadow covered him as Tsuna turned around. Renata smiled above him, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. She had walked over after consulting something with Reborn.

"I got this, Tsunayoshi," she said, "I'm not hurt or anything, remember?"

"Ah, Y-Yamashita…" Tsuna's eyes widened suddenly, "Mukuro!"

Tsuna rolled out of the way just in time as Renata drove something into the ground where he had just been.

"EEEEEEE," the young Vongola scrambled over to Reborn and Gokudera.

"Now, it's Yamashita?" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran back into the bomb handler.

"You really surprise me," Renata said smiling as she straightened her back. "This is a first. No human has ever been able to sense with one look, when I'm possessing another…"

A grin broke out across her face as she repeated, "This is a first."

"H-how could this have happened?"

"There's no mistake," Reborn cut in calmly even with his fiancé in her current predicament, "He pretended to commit suicide by shooting himself with that bullet."

Gokudera and Tsuna both looked down at Reborn, startled, before looking at each other then at Renata.

Mukuro gave no response or affirmation to Reborn.

"The Possession bullet should have been forbidden," Reborn said seriously, _"Where did you get it from?"_

* * *

_Dark_. It was dark, Renata realized. The moment she noticed her mindlessness she felt the ground solidify under her feet and became aware of her ups and downs. But it was still dark.

What happened? She had been talking about something with Reborn and all the sudden she wasn't. It had felt like a ghost's hand had gone right through her head, taking her consciousness with it. Now, she just had to figure out where she was now and what was going on.

She blinked slowly and rubbed her eyes. What in the world was happening? One moment she was in complete darkness and the next she was back in the room that she'd found Reborn and the others in. But there was something wrong. It was like she was there…but not there?

Renata realized what was wrong. She could see herself there, standing apart from Tsuna and the others, as if she was opposing then. She breathed in sharply when she saw Bianchi's form on the ground. She knew exactly what was going on. She was being possessed by Mukuro Rokudo.

Her skin twitched as she felt something sting against her throat. She brought her hand up to it and pulled away to see blood on her fingertips. The bastard just cut her throat with her own hands!

The world around her seemed to shake a bit as her body suddenly lunged at Tsuna.

_Dodge it, Tsunayoshi!_ She wanted to shout but she couldn't do anything. This was on a whole other level than mind control. She would know from being tested under mind control tactics before, but something like this was definitely illegal. The Possession Bullet.

Gokudera tackled his leader to the side, but in turn getting cut on his shoulder by the trident suddenly in Renata's hands. He gripped his shoulder while standing in front of Tsuna and pulling out a few sticks of dynamite for good measure. More words were exchanged between them that Renata couldn't hear. It was annoying, incredibly annoying.

All the sudden the floor beneath her feet seemed to vanish and she realized that Mukuro's presence had left her. Gritting her teeth in her mind she braced herself for the contact with the ground and hoped that it would pull her back from her mind trap.

She _almost_ had it. She could feel the sensations in her fingertips before the world was muted before her again. The eyes of the possessed Gokudera almost seemed to laugh at her when they stopped on her lying form for just a moment. Hibari rose and fell and she felt the gravity in her world flipflop again as her real body stood up again.

Mukuro seemed to stop suddenly and reached up with her hands to touch her throat. He rubbed at the spot he had just cut earlier stopped. A crooked grin crossed her face that Renata didn't like and the man was laughing full on in her body, holding _his _stomach and everything. Then Renata felt the blood drain from her mental body.

Mukuro Rokudo…realized he was immortal.


End file.
